


Trip to the Dentist

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes to the dentist, Dentists, Destiel (sorta), Gen, Sam's a little shit sometimes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits the dentist. The aftermath is somewhat unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the Dentist

Dean’s entire mouth was numb. He hated it. 

“Dean, stop pouting! It’s your own fault you didn’t take better care of your teeth!” Sam laughed, getting out of the Impala, grabbing the bags from the trunk. 

Dean just grumbled unintelligibly. 

“What was that, Dean?” Sam teased, and began to make his way towards the motel reception. “Did you want to sign in for us?”

“Fuck off, bitch.” Dean responded, though it was mostly garbled. He stuck up his middle finger, just for good measure. 

“Jerk.” Sam replied, sticking his tongue out at his brother for good measure. 

He was probably enjoying Dean’s discomfort a little bit too much, but he couldn’t help it - it was the first time his brother had been affected by something normal. It was so mundane. It was great. 

While Sam was gone to get them a room, Cas appeared in a flutter of wings. Luckily no one was around to notice the suddenly appearing angel. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted, right up in Dean’s personal space. 

Normally he would feel warm breath wash over his face, but the anaesthetic the dentist had applied had numbed his mouth, and part of his face too, and so therefore he couldn’t feel anything. 

“Hi.” the hunter greeted, waving a hand. 

“Dentist?” The angel guessed, remembering that the blond had been complaining of tooth pain for a week or so. 

“Yup.” was the reply, along with a nod. 

A few minutes later, Sam returned, and the three of them made their way to the room that the younger Winchester had acquired. 

When they entered the room, Dean flopped down on to one of the beds, face first. 

“This feels weird.” he mumbled into the sheets. 

Neither of the two other men understood what had been said, so they didn’t respond. Dean didn’t care.

He flipped himself onto his back, propping his head up on the pillows, watching his brother and the angel. 

After ten minutes of Sam and Cas talking about the case that the brothers had wrapped up right before Dean had gone to the dentist, the blond was bored. And hungry. 

He hadn’t had breakfast nor lunch before he had gone to have his teeth checked, and the dentist had told him not to eat solids for another two to three hours - incase he accidentally chewed on his own tongue. 

Dean truly hated the dentist. 

“Guys, I’m hungry.” He whined, speaking slowly so that he could be understood. 

“You can’t eat, Dean, you know that.” Sam told him flashing his brother a look of pity. 

The younger Winchester had gone to get lunch while his brother was with the dentist, so he was feeling slightly guilty. 

Dean fully pouted - bottom lip jutted out, puppy-dog eyes trained on the two men. 

Sam probably wasn’t going to be affected by it, but the angel had a soft spot for Dean, the blond had Cas wrapped around his finger. 

“I could probably remove the affects of the anaesthetic.” The angel told them, walking towards the slightly impaired man. 

“Yes please.” Dean was eager for it to wear off. The sooner the better. 

“Your teeth might still be in discomfort, but that’s only because of how sudden the numbing is going to be gone.” 

“Hey, mister big-shot teeth-specialist, just get on with it!” 

Two fingers touched Dean’s forehead, and the hunter could feel his mouth once again. There was a slight tinge of pain in his teeth, but it meant that he could eat. 

“Thank you!” Dean shot up off the bed, to give the angel a hug. 

Castiel was bewildered by what he could have done to deserve a hug. 

“Don’t worry, Cas, you just helped him to be able to eat. He’s still Dean.” Sam chuckled. 

“Seriously, Cas, man, I love you.” the blond told the angel, pulling back from the embrace. 

He then stole back his keys from where his brother had placed them on the table, and rushed out the door to drive to the nearest fast-food restaurant. Cas looked confused once more. 

“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Especially with Dean.” Sam shrugged with a laugh. 

Castiel still looked completely bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> I visited the dentist today, and unfortunately I didn't eat beforehand. I didn't get to eat until 5pm, because of the anaesthetic, so I wish I had of had an angel to get rid of the numbness.   
> I don't know anything about dentistry in the US, so I'm going by my experience from today, so I apologise for anything that might seem off.


End file.
